Spekulationen und ihre Auflösung
Nachfolgend sind inzwischen aufgelöste Fan-Spekulationen unserer Artikel aufgelistet. Was sich ergeben hat, kommt im Punkt danach. (diese Liste wird erst aufgebaut). Avada Kedavra Spekulation: Der Opfer-Tod von Harrys Mutter hat auf Harry einen Schutzzauber gelegt. Hat dieser wohl irgendwie zur Abwehr des Todesfluches beigetragen? Auflösung: ''Voldemorts Seele war an Halloween 1981 durch die vielen Abspaltungen so brüchig geworden, dass sie beim Mord an Harrys Eltern, die sich nicht wehrten, sondern nur um die anderen sorgten, in Stücke zerfiel. Eines der Seelenbruchstücke löste sich und wurde mit Voldemorts Todesfluch auf Harry übertragen, während die eigentlich beabsichtigte Zauberwirkung dank Lilys Lebensopferschutz abblitzte und auf Voldemort selbst zurückfiel. (HP VII/33) Dass Voldemort sich bei seiner Wiedergeburt Harrys Blut nahm, machte Lilys Opfertod noch bedeutsamer, denn Lilys Schutzabsicht für ihren Sohn floß von da an in Voldemorts eigenen Adern. Sein Todesfluch konnte deshalb in HP VII/34 Harrys Körper nichts tun, sondern lediglich das Horkrux seiner eigenen Seele in Harry treffen. ''Spekulation: * Obwohl der Todesfluch nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wird, beherrschen ihn anscheinend Auroren und auch andere an sich friedliebende Hexen und Zauberer. Ob auch Harry Potter ihn eines Tages verwenden muss? Auflösung: Harry wendet in Band 7 zwar die beiden anderen Unverzeihlichen Flüche an, aber nie den Todesfluch. Regulus Black Spekulation: Regulus (Alphard oder Arcturus?) Black könnte derjenige sein, der sich hinter den Initialen R.A.B. verbirgt... Auflösung: Durch den Bericht von Kreacher in HP VII/10 wird dies bestätigt: Regulus Arcturus Black erkannte, dass Voldemort jenes schwere Medaillon zu einem Horkrux gemacht hatte und distanzierte sich von seinem brutalen Meister. Regulus hatte vor, um den Preis seines eigenen Lebens Voldemorts vermeintlich einziges Horkrux von dem gehorsamspflichtigen und verschwiegenen Hauselfen aus der Höhle entfernen und zerstören zu lassen. Caradoc Dearborn Spekulation: Es wurde nie eine Spur von Caradoc Dearborn (einem verschwundenen Mitglied des 1. Orden des Phönix) oder seiner Leiche gefunden. Ob er wohl in verwandelter Form noch einmal auftaucht? J.K.R. hat in einem Interview gesagt dass in Band 7 ein bisher wenig bekanntes Mitglied des Ordens eine wichtige Rolle spielen soll (s. Interview vom 29.07.05). Könnte er gemeint sein? Auflösung: Caradoc Dearborn kommt im siebenten Band nicht vor, scheint also wirklich endgültig tot zu sein. Mit ihrer Andeutung, ein bisher nur beiläufig erwähntes Ordensmitglied werde im 7. Band Bedeutung gewinnen, hat J.K.R. wahrscheinlich Aberforth Dumbledore oder Elphias Doge gemeint.(Elphias gehörte zum Begleitschutz Harrys in HP V/3, Aberforth war auf dem Photo des 1. Ordens (HP V/9). Aberforth Dumbledore Spekulation: Was hat Aberforth Dumbledore wohl bei Mundungus Fletcher gekauft (HP VI/12)? Auflösung: Aberforth hat von Mundungus Fletcher damals das Gegenstück zu Harrys Zwei-Wege-Spiegel erstanden. Sein Bruder hat ihm erklärt wie der Spiegel funktioniert (HP VII/28). Spekulation: Hat Aberforth selbst die ganze Prophezeiung mitgehört, die Voldemort so dringend erfahren möchte? Auflösung: Aberforth hat damals wohl ebensowenig vom zweiten Teil mitgekriegt, wie der von ihm erwischte Lauscher Severus Snape selbst. Spekulation: Warum hat Albus Dumbledore Harry nicht erzählt, dass sein Bruder der Wirt im Eberkopf ist? Auflösung: Beide Dumbledore-Brüder hatten von Kindesbeinen an gelernt, alles was in ihrer Familie geschehen war, gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit besser zu verschweigen. Albus Dumbledore Spekulation: Wie brachte Albus Dumbledore wohl Lilys magiehassende Schwester Petunia Dursley dazu, den verwaisten Harry in ihre Familie aufzunehmen? Auflösung: Als Jugendliche bat Petunia den Schulleiter brieflich, auch ihr Zaubern beizubringen. Dumbledore schrieb ihr damals freundlich zurück, das könne er nicht, weil sie nicht mit Zauberkräften geboren sei. Sein Bittbrief, den verwaisten Harry aufzunehmen, knüpfte an die damalige Korrespondenz an und machte ihr unangenehm bewusst, dass Dumbledore sich noch sehr gut an ihren früheren Wunsch erinnerte und sie bloßstellen könnte. (s. J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen) Spekulation: Warum lächelte Albus Dumbledore triumphierend, als er erfuhr, dass Voldemort für sein Wiedergeburtsritual Harrys Blut geholt habe, um Harry gefahrlos berühren und angreifen zu können(HPIV/36). Auflösung: Dumbledore triumphierte damals, weil er erkannte, dass Voldemort unbeabsichtigt solange sein eigenes Blut pulsierte den Schutz aufrechterhalten würde, den Lily ihrem Sohn geschenkt hatte. Allerdings war auch für ihn nicht ganz sicher, was dies bei einer Konfrontation der beiden bedeuten würde (HP VII/35). Spekulation: Weshalb vertraut Dumbledore dem ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape? Hat er sich in Snape getäuscht oder entsprach Snapes Todesfluch gegen Dumbledore einer früheren Absprache zwischen den beiden? Auflösung: Bereits im Sommer 1996 wusste Albus Dumbledore, dass aufgrund einer Unvorsichtigkeit ein tödlicher schwarz-magischer Fluch an seinen Kräften zehrte und ihn innerhalb von etwa einem Jahr umbringen würde. Deshalb gab er schon damals Severus Snape die Anweisung, ihn vorzeitig zu töten, wenn er darum bitte. (HP VII/33) Dudley Dursley Spekulation:''Welche schrecklichen Erinnerungen hat der Dementoren-Angriff bei Dudley Dursley wohl wachgerufen? (HP V/1) Die Autorin hat angekündigt, dass diese Frage im Verlauf der Geschichte noch beantwortet wird. ''Auflösung: In einem Chat am 30.07.2007 hat die Autorin enthüllt, was Dudley bei dem Dementorenangriff Schreckliches erlebt hat: Er hat sich selbst so gesehen, wie er wirklich ist. Dies hat auch sein verändertes Verhalten gegenüber Harry in HP VII/2 bewirkt. Spekulation: ''Joanne K. Rowling hat in einem Interview gesagt, Dudleys privilegiertes Dasein werde sich von Bd IV an verdüstern. Ob außer seinen bisherigen schlechten Erfahrungen mit Magie wohl noch was Bleibendes kommt, das Dudleys Normalität verändert? vgl. JKR-Interview am 17.3.1999 (englisch). ''Auflösung: ''Rückblickend stellt sich heraus, dass Dudleys Erfahrung mit den Dementoren in HP V/1 Dudley zur Selbsterkenntnis verholfen und dadurch sein künftiges Verhalten beeinflusst hat. ''Spekulation: ''Bisher hat Harry noch nie Magie gegen seinen Cousin eingesetzt, aber dabei wird es lt. Joanne K. Rowlings Aussage nicht bleiben. Wann und wie Harry sich wohl diesen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllt? ''Auflösung: ''Entgegen früherer Planungen der Autorin trennen sich Harry und die Dursleys bereits vor Harrys 17. Geburtstag und einen Verstoß gegen die Zaubereigesetze darf er sich in der aktuellen Situation nicht leisten. Deshalb hat er keine Gelegenheit mehr, es Dudley einmal magisch heimzuzahlen. Petunia Dursley ''Spekulation: Petunia Dursley habe mehr mit der magischen Welt zu tun gehabt als bisher bekannt ist. Sie sei keine Squib, aber... hat Joanne K. Rowling in einem Interview am 15.08.2004 geheimnisvoll angedeutet (vgl. J.K.Rowling/News bzw. JKR/Nachrichten) Was könnte sie damit gemeint haben? Auflösung: Aus den Erinnerungen von Severus Snape erfährt Harry, dass ihre Schwester Lily und der Nachbarsjunge Severus bei Petunia einen Antwortbrief von Albus Dumbledore an Petunia entdeckt haben. Der Schulleiter der Zauberschule teilt Petunia auf ihren früheren Bittbrief freundlich mit, dass er zu seinem Bedauern Petunias Anliegen nicht erfüllen könne, auch ihr in Hogwarts zaubern beizubringen. Wer wie sie ohne Zauberkräfte geboren sei, könne es nie erlernen. Die enttäuschte und neidische Petunia lehnt jegliche Magie seitdem als abartig ab - weil diese für sie selbst immer unerreichbar bleiben wird. Dass Dumbledore sie verraten könnte, ist so lange er lebt eine Bedrohung für sie. (HP VII/33) Arabella Figg Spekulation: Für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft leiht sich Arthur Weasley ein Zelt von seinem Arbeitskollegen Mr Perkins aus, dessen Einrichtung und Geruch Harry stark an Mrs Figgs Wohnzimmer erinnern. (HP IV/7) Und Mrs Figg scheint mit Prof. McGonagall nicht nur eine Affinität zu Katzen zu teilen, sondern auch zu Schottenkaros: zu der Gerichtsverhandlung in HP V/8 erscheint sie in Hausschuhen mit Schottenmuster. Existiert eine Verbindung zwischen Arabella Figg und Mr Perkins und/oder eine zwischen den beiden Frauen? Auflösung: Band 7 verrät nichts darüber. Es dürfte sich also allenfalls um eine der Geschichten Rowlings handeln, die es nie in die Harry-Potter-Bände geschafft hat. Argus Filch Spekulation:'' Filchs Autoritätshörigkeit und seine reaktionären Ansichten lassen vermuten, dass er aus einer "reinblütigen" Zaubererfamilie stammt, in der Zaubererehre etwas gilt und in der er als Squib verachtet und aus dem Stammbaum getilgt worden ist. Zu welcher der bekannten alten Zaubererfamilien er wohl gehört? Auflösung: ''In den Büchern taucht bis zum Ende kein Hinweis darüber auf ''Spekulation: ''Den Hausmeisterposten in Hogwarts bekleidete noch während der Schulzeit von Arthur und Molly Weasley in den 1960er Jahren Argus Filchs Vorgänger, Apollyon Pringle. Ob Filch erst von Dumbledore eingestellt wurde? Ob Dumbledore vielleicht sogar ihm damit als Squib Schutz vor Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern bot? ''Auflösung: ''Es ist zwar sicher, dass Filch von Albus Dumbledore eingestellt worden ist, aber besondere Gründe werden nie erwähnt. ''Spekulation: ''In (HP II/9) wird Filch mehrfach als ein schottengemusterten Schal tragender Hausmeister beschrieben. Auch Professor McGonagall bevorzugt dieses Muster. Ob eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden besteht? ''Auflösung: ''Eine Verbindung wird nicht benannt. Möglicherweise stammen beide aus Schottland? Das fliegende Motorrad ''Spekulation: Was ist aus Sirius' fliegendem Motorrad geworden? Auflösung: In HP VII/4 kommt das Fliegende Motorrad erneut zum Einsatz. Hagrid und Harry reisen mit dem von Arthur Weasley aufgemöbelten Vehikel aus dem Ligusterweg zu Harrys nächstem sicheren Zielort. Nach einem Angriff von Voldemort und seinen Todessern auf Hagrid und Harry, stürzen sie und ihr Gefährt in Ted und Andromeda Tonks Gartenteich. Die Einzelteile des Motorrads sammelt Ted Tonks auf und schickt sie an Arthur Weasley. Der versteckt sie vor Molly im Hühnerstall des Fuchsbaus. Natürlich will Arthur das Gefährt auch wieder zusammenbauen. Wie die Autorin berichtet, bringt Arthur dies fertig und schenkt Harry das erinnerungsschwere Stück. vergl. J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen. Mr und Mrs Granger Spekulation:Harry, Ron und Hermine treffen sich in den Ferien nie bei Hermines Eltern, sondern immer nur bei den Weasleys oder an anderen magischen Orten. Wäre dies nicht ein ideales Notversteck? Auflösung:Hermine bringt ihre Eltern in Sicherheit, während sie im Sommer 1997 mit Harry und Ron losziehen will, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Dazu manipuliert sie ihre Gedächtnisse so, dass die beiden sich für ein kinderloses Ehepaar namens Wendell und Monica Wilkins halten, das nun nach Australien auswandert. Laut einer Chat-Aussage vom 30.07.07 hat Hermine ihre Eltern wieder zurückgeholt und deren Erinnerungsveränderung wieder rückgängig gemacht, nachdem Voldemort besiegt und das Leben ihrer Eltern zuhause nicht mehr durch ihn gefährdet war (s. J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen). Godric Gryffindor/Godric's Hollow Spekulation: Findet Harry Hinweise auf einen Gegenstand, der Godric Gryffindor gehört hat, eventuell in Godric's Hollow? Dort wurden Harrys Eltern ermordet, und er will im August 1997 als erstes die Gräber seiner Eltern besuchen. Auflösung: Harry hofft das ebenfalls, aber Voldemort sieht es voraus und lauert ihm dort auf. )HP7/17) Spekulation: Wie Joanne K. Rowling in einem Interview bestätigt hat, steht der Name ''Godric's'' Hollow''' irgendwie in Verbindung mit dem Vornamen des Schulgründers Godric Gryffindor, in dessen Haus in Hogwarts sowohl Harry als auch seine Eltern waren (vgl. JKR-BBC-Newsround 7/2000). Auflösung: Godric's Hollow ist der Geburtsort von Godric Gryffindor. (HP VII/16) Karte des Rumtreibers Spekulation: Wie kann ein kleines Pergament ein so großes Gebäude mit vielen Ebenen, nebst dem umgebenden großen Gelände und über eintausend Menschen abbilden? Auflösung:(Auch in Band 7 findet sich keine neue Erklärung hierfür)Zu vermuten ist, dass dahinter die gleiche Magie steckt, die innerhalb eines Zwei-Mann-Zeltes einer Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung Platz bietet, oder sechs große Schrankkoffer mühelos im Kofferraum eines Ford Anglia unterbringt. Kobolde Spekulation: Bill Weasley hat über einen seiner Kobold-Kollegen versucht, Kobolde als Verbündete des Orden des Phönix für den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort zu gewinnen. Was daraus wohl noch wird? Auflösung:''Nichts, denn die Kobolde treten offiziell als neutral auf und versuchen auf dieser Grundlage weiterhin ihre Geschäfte zu machen. Allerdings müssen sie sich dabei Kontrollmaßnahmen und Vorgaben von Zauberern beugen. Die Kobolde, die nicht als Angestellte von Zauberern arbeiten wollen und stattdessen untertauchen, erweisen sich jedoch ebensowenig als vertrauenswürdige Verbündete im Widerstand. (HP VII/26) ''Spekulation:''Ob Voldemort die Kobolde wohl mit dem Versprechen auf seine Seite zieht, Kobolden ein Recht auf Zauberstäbe zu versprechen? ''Auflösung:''Voldemort bzw. seine Gefolgsleute begnügen sich damit, die Kobolde weiterhin als Banker für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Aber wehe es klappt nicht... (HP VII/27) Lucius Malfoy ''Spekulation: ''Begann die Feindschaft zwischen Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy wohl schon während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts? ''Auflösung: ''Aus einer Erinnerungsszene Severus Snapes in HP VII/33 geht zwar hervor, dass die Schulzeit der beiden sich überschnitten hat, aber über ihre Beziehung wird nichts bekannt. ''Spekulation: ''Lucius hat einige wichtige schwarzmagische Utensilien in seinem Landhaus versteckt. Ob dabei wohl etwas Wichtiges ist? Ob er sogar etwas für Voldemort selbst verwahrt? Schließlich hatte Lucius ja auch das gefährliche schwarz-magische Tagebuch von Tom Riddle. ''Auflösung: ''Voldemort hat Lucius zwar keinen weiteren wertvollen Gegenstand anvertraut, bedient sich aber des Kerkers, der sich direkt unter den Malfoyschen Salon befindet.(HP VII/1) und (HP VII/23) Metamorphmagus ''Spekulation: Ist diese angeborene Verwandlungsfähigkeit vererbbar? Sind unter Tonks' Ahnen noch andere Metamorphmagi? Erben ihre etwaigen Kinder diese besondere Verwandlungsfähigkeit? Auflösung: Tonks im März 1998 geborener Sohn Teddy Lupin, stellt sich gleich nach seiner Geburt ebenfalls als Metamorphmagus heraus. Ollivander Spekulation: Ob Ollivander freiwillig mitgekommen ist, weil er sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat? (HP VI/6) Auflösung: Ollivander wird von den Todessern gefangen gehalten und sein Können und seine Kenntnisse über Zauberstäbe werden immer wieder von ihnen genutzt.(HP VII/23 Spekulation: Ob Voldemort wohl gemerkt hat, dass sein Zauberstab und der von Harry eine seltsame Verbindung haben und von Ollivander den Grund und evtl. Abwehrmöglichkeiten erfahren will? Auflösung: Unter Folter gibt der Zauberstabhersteller Voldemort die Information, dass sein eigener Zauberstab wegen des Fluchumkehr-Effekts nicht gegen den verschwisterten Zauberstab von Harry Potter kämpft.HP VII/24) Spekulation: Ob Voldemort Ollivander dazu zwingt, alle Todesser mit speziell angefertigten besonders gefährlichen Zauberstäben auszustatten...? Auflösung: Er fertigt Zauberstäbe für die aus Askaban befreiten Todesser wie u.a. Lucius Malfoy an; Peter Pettigrew Spekulation:Als Sirius und Lupin Peter, den Verräter von James und Lily Potter, töten wollen, hält Harry sie zurück und rettet Pettigrew so das Leben, d.h. Peter Pettigrew steht jetzt in Harrys Schuld ( HPIII/19). Welche Konsequenzen wird das haben? Auflösung: Während eines Kampfes mit Harry, seinem einstigen Lebensretter, zögert Peter nur für einen Augenblick ihn zu erwürgen. Daraufhin macht sich die silberne Handprothese selbstständig, die Voldemort für Peter gezaubert hat und erwürgt ihn selbst.(HP VII/23). Lily Potter Spekulation: An Harry hat Lily Potter ihre auffälligen grünen Augen vererbt, um die immer wieder Spekulationen, die in Bezug zu Lord Voldemort stehen, entbrennen. Auffällig ist, dass in allen Bänden grün für Gefahr und das Böse bzw. Dunkle steht, ...Gab es wohl eine Verbindung zwischen Lily und Voldemort? Auflösung:''Es erweist sich, dass Severus Snape angesichts der grünen Augen, die Harry von seiner Mutter Lily geerbt hatte, an Lily erinnert wurde, in die er schon als kleiner Nachbarsjunge verliebt war. Mittelbar besteht so auch eine Beziehung Voldemorts zu Lily: Auf die Bitte seines Todessers Snape hatte er versprochen, bei seinem Angriff möglichst Lilys Leben zu schonen. Deshalb auch Voldemorts Ausspruch in HP I/17, Lily hätte eigentlich nicht sterben müssen... Prophezeiung ''Spekulation:''Sybill Trelawney berichtet Harry, dass Professor Snape damals im Eberkopf ihr Bewerbungsgespräch belauscht und der Wirt ihn hinausgeworfen hat: Wie konnte sie das mitbekommen, wo sie doch damals in Trance ihre Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hat und Snape bereits nach deren ersten Sätzen erwischt und hinausgeworfen wurde? ''Auflösung :''Aberforth hat damals (absichtlich?) eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung mit Snape angefangen, die sich wohl bis zum Ende der Prophezeiung hinzog, aber dem Lauscher jede Möglichkeit nahm, etwas davon mitzubekommen. Schulleiterporträt ''Spekulation:Harry hat zwar gesehen, dass jetzt auch das Porträt von Albus Dumbledore im Schulleiterbüro hängt, sich aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mit ihm unterhalten, zumal Dumbledore in seinem Rahmen schlief(HPVI/29). Kann ihm das Porträt wohl später noch Wichtiges sagen? Auflösung: Dumbledores Porträt instruiert Snape Mundungus Fletcher dahin zu beeinflussen, das Fletcher die "sieben Potters" (HP VII/4) als seine Idee ausgibt. Auflösung: Das Porträt von Dumbledore bespricht mit Snape wie er das Schwert von Gryffindor in Harrys Hände bringen kann (HP VII/33). Auflösung: Harry informiert nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts Dumbledores Porträt darüber, wie er mit den Heiligtümern des Todes verfahren will. Severus Snape Spekulation: Snape wusste, dass kein Verteidigungs-Lehrer sich länger als 1 Jahr im Amt gehalten hat. Wieso wollte er trotzdem diese Stelle? Auflösung: Snape wusste, dass der Schulleiter Dumbledore noch höchstens ein Schuljahr lang leben und danach ohnehin alles an der Schule anders sein würde. Dass seine eigene Position unter den Kollegen sich bis in einem Jahr ändern würde, war ohnehin für ihn absehbar, nachdem er sich in einem Unbrechbaren Schwur darauf festgelegt hatte, Dumbledore nötigenfalls selbst zu töten, falls Draco es nicht fertigbringe. Spekulation: Wieso hat Dumbledore ihm die Stelle des Verteidigungslehrers letztendlich doch gegeben? Es wird zwar in Band 7 nicht direkt gesagt, kann aber erschlossen werden. Dumbledore wollte in der ihm bleibenden knapp bemessenen Zeit unbedingt die Erinnerung von Horace Slughorn bekommen und musste diesen unbedingt nach Hogwarts holen.Das Snape wenig Distanz zu den dunklen Künsten hatte, erschien ihm deshalb wohl nachrangig. Möglicherweise wollte er sich außerdem dringend dagegen absichern, dass das Zaubereiministerium ihm nicht nochmal einen "Verteidigungslehrer" schicken würde. Spekulation: Tötete Snape Dumbledore vielleicht auf dessen eigene, früher erteilte Anweisung hin ? Auflösung: Aus Snapes Erinnerungen geht hervor, dass Dumbledore sobald er um seinen unaufhaltsamen baldigen Tod wusste Snape den Befehl gab, ihn zu töten, wenn er darum bitte. (HP VII/33) Slytherins Medaillon Spekulation: Bei der Putzaktion am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wurde ein Medaillon gefunden (HP V/6). Da es niemand öffnen konnte wurde es in den Müll geworfen. Wenn Kreacher es "gerettet" hat, könnte es bei den Dingen sein, die Mundungus Fletcher geklaut und verhökert hat. Auflösung: In HP VII/10 berichtet Kreacher, dass er das dramatisch an ihn gelangte Medaillon, das die Drei als eines der Horkruxe Voldemorts entlarvt haben, zwar aus dem Müll retten konnte, aber nicht vor Mundungus Fletchers Diebstahl. Fletcher wiederum gesteht in HP VII/11, dass er das gestohlene Medaillon ganz unentgeldlich als "Bestechungsgeschenk" an Dolores Umbridge abgeben musste. Spiegel Nerhegeb Spekulation: Der Spiegel ist möglicherweise ein Erbstück der Schulgründerin Rowena Ravenclaw, da er wie ein Adler auf Klauenfüßen steht. Auflösung: Wie sich in HP VII/29 herausstellt,ist der magische Spiegel nicht als Erbstück der Schulgründerin bekannt. ihr gesuchtes Erbstück ist etwas anderes. Tom und Harry Spekulation: Es könnte auch sein dass Tom Harry bei seinem Mordversuch (willentlich od. nicht) zu einem Horkrux gemacht hat. Auflösung: Harry ist tatsächlich ein unbeabsichtigtes Horkrux (HP VII/33). Dadurch besteht eine mentale Verbindung zwischen den beiden. Dieses Stück von Voldemorts Seele gibt Harry einen Teil von Voldemorts Fähigkeiten, z.B. die Schlangensprache zu verstehen und zu sprechen. Diese Fähigkeit verliert Harry wieder als er kein Horkrux mehr ist. Live-Chat mit J. K. Rowling am 30.07.07 auf www.bloomsbury.com Tom Riddles Tagebuch Spekulation:Als Voldemort erfuhr dass das Tagebuch vernichtet war, konnte er dem nichts ahnenden Lucius Malfoy gegenüber seine Wut und sein Entsetzen über die Vernichtung des Horkruxes nicht offen äußern. Ob er sich anderweitig an Lucius rächen wird? Auflösung:Seine Reaktion darauf war sicher ein Teil der Motive für den überfordernden Auftrag, den Voldemort Lucius' Sohn vor Beginn seines sechsten Schuljahres erteilt.(HP VI/2) Als Draco seinen Auftrag wider Erwarten teilweise erfüllt, rächt Voldemort sich an Lucius durch die "Ehre", im Herrenhaus der Malfoys Quartier zu beziehen und ihn und seine Familie vor den anderen Todessern zu beleidigen. (HP VII/1) Sybill Trelawney Spekulation:''Sybill Trelawney berichtet Harry, dass Professor Snape damals im Eberkopf ihr Bewerbungsgespräch belauscht und der Wirt ihn hinausgeworfen hat: Wie konnte sie das mitbekommen, wo sie doch damals in Trance ihre Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hat und Snape bereits nach deren ersten Sätzen erwischt und hinausgeworfen wurde? ''Auflösung :''Aberforth hat damals (absichtlich?) eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung mit Snape angefangen, die sich wohl bis zum Ende der Prophezeiung hinzog, aber dem Lauscher jede Möglichkeit nahm, etwas davon mitzubekommen. Dolores Umbridge ''Spekulation: Warum schaden weder Dolores Umbridges sadistische Bestrafungsmethoden wie Auspeitschen lassen oder gar Schreiben mit dem eigenen Blut, noch der Gebrauch eines Unverzeihlichen Fluchs ihrer Stellung im Zaubereiministerium? Auflösung:Erst nach dem Sturz des rassistischen Regimes und der grundlegenden Reform des Zaubereiministeriums verliert Umbridge ihre Machtposition und wird wegen all der Grausamkeiten, die sie Muggelgeborenen angetan hat, zu einer langjährigen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt (s. J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen). Arthur Weasley Spekulation: Einer der zwei Brüder von Arthur war wohl jener Bilius, von dem Rons Zweitname stammt, und der wenige Tage nach dem Anblick des Todesomens Grimm starb. Ob wohl noch etwas Wichtigeres hinter diesem Hinweis auf Bilius' Tod steckt? Auflösung: ''In Band 7 wird nichts darüber berichtet. Familie Weasley ''Spekulation: Arthur Weasley ist wie alle reinblütigen magischen Menschen irgendwie mit den reinblütigen Blacks verwandt. Der als "Blutsverräter" verschriene Familienzweig der Weasleys wurde selbstverständlich in der Stammbaumdarstellung des altehrwürdigen dünkelhaften Hauses Black unterschlagen. Ob dieser alte Konflikt mit den Weasleys wohl weitere Folgen hat, die noch wichtig werden? Auflösung: Als Voldemort die Macht ergreift, werden die Weasleys wie alle Anti-Rassisten ständig besonders überwacht und kontrolliert. Insofern flammt der alte Konflikt der "Blutsverräter" wieder auf, aber nur einmal, bei Rons Festnahme in HP VII/23 wird der Familienname mit verräterrischer Gesinnung asoziiert. Spekulation: Seit Voldemort in der magischen Welt wieder öffentlich Angst und Schrecken verbreitet, zeigt die magische Uhr von Molly Weasley an, dass sich alle Weasleys in Todesgefahr befinden. Molly selbst deutet das Signal so, dass jetzt ihre Familie so wie alle anständigen Menschen der magischen Welt ihres Lebens nicht mehr sicher sind. Sie kann ihre Annahme aber nicht nachprüfen, weil sie niemand anderen mit einer derartigen Uhr kennt. Ob die Uhr nicht doch auf eine spezielle Bedrohung der Weasleys hinweist? Auflösung: So berechtigt Mollys große Sorge ist: Die Weasleys sind nicht mehr von Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft bedroht, als alle anderen, die sich durch muggelfreundliche und anti-rassisstische Aktivitäten verdächtig gemacht haben. Percy Weasley Spekulation: Dass Percy Weasley doch noch seine verblendete Karrierehörigkeit aufgibt, lässt bisher einzig sein Name hoffen: Der Parzival (=Percy) aus der Artus (=Arthur)-Sage hat auch irgendwann erkannt, dass es Wichtigeres gibt als seine Traumposition. Auflösung: Bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts schließt sich Percy seiner Familie und den Widerstandskämpfern zu deren Überraschung an und bereut seine duckmäuserische Loyalität gegenüber den ministeriellen Autoritäten (HP VII/31). Zauberstab Spekulation: Voldemort weiß nicht, dass sein eigener Zauberstab und der von Harry verschwistert sind. Welche Gründe er wohl dafür vermutet, dass er mit Harry in HP IV/34 kein Zaubererduell austragen konnte? Auflösung: Sobald Voldemort wieder an die magische Öffentlichkeit tritt, lässt er den kundigen Zauberstab-Hersteller Ollivander gefangennehmen und foltert ihm die Information über das seltsame damalige Verhalten der beiden Zauberstäbe ab. Als er auch bei seiner nächsten Konfrontation mit Harry an der Eigenmagie von Harrys Zauberstab scheitert, obwohl er sich extra einen fremden Zauberstab für den Kampf ausgeliehen hatte, foltert er Ollivander den Hinweis über den ganz besonderen Zauberstab ab, der allen anderen überlegen sein soll. Spekulation: Im Sommer 1996 wird Mr Ollivander von den Todessern entführt und sein Zauberstabgeschäft vollständig ausgeräumt: Was Voldemort wohl von dem Zauberstabspezialisten und seinen Zauberstäben will? Auflösung: Ollivander selbst betreffend s.o. Was die vielen Zauberstäbe betrifft, so stattete er die Todesser, die aus Askaban befreit wurden, mit neuen guten Zauberstäben aus. Kategorie:Spekulationen